If I could go back
by anshtH
Summary: What happens when some one from future goes back to the past, will they be able to re-write the story?
1. Chapter 1

Night of November 2, 1983

The strange man looks adoringly at the infant that sleeps in the crib. The child in front of him would soon lead his kind and it was the man's duty to ensure that he guided the child. He was honored to be chosen for this. Just a few more minutes and the child would become one of his.

The man smiles and reaches for a knife in his coat.

But before he could do what he intended to, someone throws a stone in the room. It is not a stone; it looks like some sort of a disc. He goes closer to pick it up when it starts glowing and all of a sudden there is a huge circle on the floor, a hologram, with some strange designs on it.

The man tries to move out of the circle, but is unable to. He knows what this circle means and also knows that he doesn't have much time, some one might come in any reaches towards it to complete the task that was given to him. As soon as he thinks it, sounds start coming out of the disc. The sounds hold him captive; he is unable to move his body. He struggles, but the chanting grows intense. It feels like someone is burning him from inside. He screams in pain.

He realizes that someone has now come into the room, but he cannot do anything. He cannot see anything beyond his own pain. It is like he is paralyzed and someone is pouring oil over his burning body. He just burns till he cannot take it anymore and then the world fades into black.


	2. Chapter 2

_~~Few minutes earlier~~_

(A.N.: I am assuming that Mary didn't know about the date November 2, 1983. (the memories of this were wiped clean by certain Archangel) She knew that the demon would come to her home in 1983, but she didn't know when. I am sure if she had known about the date she would have done everything she could to protect her family.)

Mary was almost asleep when she heard the baby monitor.

_Must fix it, too much of noise._

"John", she sleepily tries to call her husband only to find that he is not there.

_Must talk to him about sharing taking turns. Need sleep..._

She goes to her baby's room and finds John standing over Sam's crib.

_I take my words(thoughts) back. John's a great dad._

"John is he hungry?"

John shushed her.

_Okay_

"Okay"

She is thankful for few more hours of sleep and moves back to her room.

_This is strange._

The light near the stairs was flickering.

_Must fix this as well. _

She adjusts the lamp inside in order to fix it temporarily and sees that TV is still on. She goes down to see what is happening, and finds that John is sleeping in front of the TV.

_No!_

_No. No. No. No._

_Please not my baby. _

_Not my Sam._

_Please don't do anything to him._

_Let Sam be safe._

Fear gripped her mind.

She runs back when she hears the scream.

_NO!_

Operating completely on reflex, she rushes back to the room and finds a man on the floor, writhing in pain and screaming. He is inside something that looks like a trap made of light. She sees that Sam is crying, but looks safe.

_Thank God!_

She moves along the edges of the room and reaches her baby. Just as she is about to reach Sam, John comes inside looking at the man and at her. Mary just takes her child and moves out. John tries to help the man, but Mary stops him and drags him out of the room. Both of them are standing near the door and just looking at the man, who collapses just before a cloud of black smoke comes out of his mouth and goes out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Finally got a new chapter up. :) I hope you like it. Please read and review :) Enjoy!

John was stunned. Something weird had just happened and he wouldn't let anyone tell him otherwise. But nothing made sense and he didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing that he could.

He turned on the lights.

And someone came in through the window.

The intruder looked around the room and seemed relieved when he found the dead corpse.

_A Dead corpse? Is there any other kind?_

"Who are you?" John asked as he positioned himself between the intruder and his wife. He was not taking any chances with his family's safety.

The stranger, who looked like a runaway kid, walked slowly towards the disc that was at the center of circle of light.

_Circle of Light!? Sounds like something out of a Lion King movie._

"Before I answer that, did you guys see any black smoke?"

John nodded. He thought his wife said something. He turned towards her to ask, but she was looking at the kid with apprehension.

"You are a hunter." The kid was looking at his wife when he said this.

_A hunter?!_

He looked at John and asked, "I assume you don't know what just happened here."

John didn't and this was making him irritable, so he just stared at the kid.

"Well, all the bad things that you ever read about in any urban legends, mythologies and stories are real and I hunt and kill them, hence the term hunter. And I think your wife is one too."

John scoffed at the kid "Yeah right!"

The kid raised his eyebrows, "What do you think that black smoke was? Colored water vapor?"

The kid turned back to Mary, "And what kind of a hunter are you? Even a baby Casper can walk in without your knowledge."

_Mary knows about these things? _

"Is it dead?", John asked the kid. "You said you killed these things right? Is it dead now?"

"Unfortunately, it is not. The thing you saw few minutes back was a demon and I could not kill it, because that would have taken time. It was easier for me to toss in the recorder to exorcise it."

"You can't kill a demon.", Mary spoke for the first time.

_She does know about it! _

John was looking at Mary. He felt a sense of betrayal. He wanted to ask her, talk to her. But he had no idea what exactly was going on. He realized that the kid was still talking.

"...I need to know if it was a onetime thing or some high end demon."

"Its eyes were yellow.", Mary replied back

_Eyes were yellow? When did she see the eyes? The man was screaming the whole time! May be she knew what was going on the whole time. Why didn't she tell me about all this?_

"Hmmm... It will probably be back as soon as it is fine."

_WHAT?!_

"We have set up protection for your house."

The kid droned on about something he didn't understand. There were a lot of things he didn't understand. Apparently, supernatural is real and his wife knew about it. He saw that Mary was looking at him with guilt.

Some part of his brain argued that he should be more concerned about supernatural, but his mind was unable to get past the fact his wife knew about this.

"By the way, you guys are welcome, you know. It is not like I didn't just almost save your life, your kid's life."

"Thank you" John replied gruffly, after all the kid did save their lives.

"Is there someplace where I can crash? It is getting late and I am not sure I will be able to find a place to stay, plus I just saved your lives."

_Does he have to say that after every two seconds?_

"We have a guest room. You can stay over there for the night." Mary replied, but she was looking at John.

_For confirmation? _

John nodded anyway.

"Thanks. We haven't been introduced, yet. My name is James, and you are?"

"I am John Winchester and that is my wife Mary."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Aaaand the next chapter is ready to be served...

"I am John Winchester and that is my wife Mary."

Blood drained from James's face. "You are John and Mary Winchester?"

"Yes, is there a problem?", John asked brusquely.

_Yes!_

"Nope, no problem at all."

James was looking up at the roof waiting for some kind of divine retribution... or something. Nothing happened and somehow that surprised him even more. He needed to think before his brain went off on a vacation to panic world.

"Lead the way. I really need some sleep."

_And may be an escape route before I get smote. Is it smote or smited? _

Once he was safely inside the room he tried to recollect everything that had happened few days back.

He was hunting with his friends Rob and Tess. It was a low risk hunt. The academy never gave high-risk hunts to novices. It was supposed to be a minor ghost hunt. A ghost of a young boy was terrorizing a girl's dorm. James was not sure about the 'terrorizing' though. But still, it was an assignment and he had to do it.

Only it turned out that there was no ghost, but one of the residents was a witch who was scaring others. He had been theoretically trained to take down a witch, but he had never faced one before. They went to her room and found her sleeping on the bed. They decided to use a mild sedative so that they could take her back to the academy.

_No one wanted to kill anything that looked like a human. _

_Well, the witch was biologically a human._

But when they were moving towards her, Rob hit a table and some things fell down and

KABOOM!

There was smoke everywhere and James fainted.

When he woke up he was on a road and things looked weird. Everything looked like something out of a museum. That is when James discovered that he travelled through time, because he distinctly remembered that before he woke up it was March 11, 2088. And now it was November 2, 1983.

_At least I have my backpack._

He had never time travelled before. As far as he knew only angels could travel through time and last he checked he was not an angel.

_Not completely, that is._

He decided to look around before as he had nothing better to do and may be save some people because according to his History text, the government didn't believe in the supernatural, there was no specific training or funding for it. The only people who hunted were the ones who were personally affected by it. So James decided to use his superior intellect and non-existent fighting skills to save people and he was happy to find a high risk hunt on his first day. He was excited about the hunt, excited when he found the black smoke leaving the house excited about everything till the man told his name.

_My first hunt and mess it up colossally! Why does the universe conspire against me?!_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: We need a plan!

_Meanwhile John and Mary have a 'discussion'_

John looked at his wife and tried to reconcile the image that he had of her with the truth that just came out.

_May be this is why she gets bossy sometimes..._

"So hunting?" John finally broke the silence.

Mary was quiet for a while, and then she took a deep breath and started explaining.

"My family used to hunt. I was brought up in the lifestyle and I know how bad it gets. I couldn't stay in one place for a long time, couldn't make any friends outside the hunter community. My day would start with a hunt and end with one. My parents were obsessed with it. I am not complaining against them. They did the best they could, knowing what is out there. But once you know what is out there life becomes difficult. You have to stay cautious all the time. One slip up and it can cost your life, because the monsters don't really care if you are a kid or a grown up."

"Mary..."

"Wait John, let me just finish this."

_Yep, still bossy_

"That demon that was in our house was the one that killed my parents ten years ago... It... It killed you as well."

_Wait! What?! I died?! When did this happen? How did I not know?_

"I had made a deal with it to bring you back to life and in exchange it wanted to come to our home after ten years. At that time all I could think of was saving you. So I agreed to its terms. This is the reason why it came to our home. This whole year I was vigilant, I did my best to protect out home, our family. But when nothing happened for almost ten months I grew lax. And that... that made the demon come in. It... it might have done something to Sammy."

Mary was crying towards the end...

"It's all my fault."

John went and hugged her.

"Mary, it is not your fault. Don't cry. You said it was the demon that had killed your parents and me right. He must have manipulated you somehow. If you want to blame someone, blame him. You just did what you thought was right to protect your family. I understand that you wanted to get away from all of the hunting after what happened. But now that we know about this we will protect our family. I promise you that nothing will ever hurt us."

John promised himself that he would go t any lengths to protect his family.

_I must protect them._

_~~The next day~~_

James:

_To say or not to say is the question._

_Problems: I changed the history, I might be killed. All five of our lives are in danger. May be Sam cannot become Lucifer's vessel now. I have never gone on serious hunts. No one is a hunter here and the one who is has not been hunting for ten years._

_Advantages: __ May be Sam cannot become Lucifer's vessel now. __I am not dead (yet). Angels don't roam on earth (Loki doesn't count). I know what is going to happen._

To say that James was in a dilemma was an understatement. He wished he could go back to his time, but currently fate and universe was not really complying with his wishes.

_I have to tell them something. I need a plan. Even the heaven and hell had a plan (which apparently got derailed by me). I need a main plan and lots of backup plans. _

First, he had to convince them to go into hunting, there was no other way he could think of protecting them. Next he needed information. The stories in Winchester Gospels went straight to 2005 after last night's incident. So he needed information about what had happened in between. He needed to know about other hunters, because, well, things were going to get worse and communication was the key to success.

And the most important thing, he had to make sure his birth parents were alright.

_Greetings player! You have now entered the PANIC MODE!_

_._

_._

_._

_But first I need coffee..._


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Damn! I forgot about the body. So here is yet another chapter served up just for you. I have experimented a little with first person POV rather than using third person POV; please let me know whether this is better... So the search for coffee continues...

_James First Person POV_

I walk into the kitchen and see that John and Mary are talking about something in hushed tones I walk over to them ask Mary for coffee and sit down.

"What's up?"

"John and I were just discussing what to do with the body."

"Body? What body?" I wonder what they are talking about.

"The one that was possessed by the demon, you know? The body that dropped down dead"

Oh that one!

"Oh. Yeah. The body."

Why did I think that the body would disappear magically? Well, they never really taught Body Disposal 101 in the Academy. Hmm... I wonder who disposes of the dead ones in the Academy...

"So any ideas on what to do?", I asked them.

"We were actually hoping you would know something, you being hunter and all.", John replied.

"Um... I have never dealt with dead bodies before."

"Never ?" Mary seemed incredulous, which was probably a logical reaction; after all, I am just another hunter, who should have disposed off a body previously or at least seen someone doing it.

"You know... uh... the... I have taken only small haunting so far...", I try to smile and look cute so that they don't ask more questions.

Mary and John seemed to buy that explanation and tried to think of some way to accomplish their task.

"May be we can take it to a graveyard at night and salt and burn it.", Mary suggested.

That sounded nice."Yeah, that sounds cool"

"Well, you two are the experts", John replied.

"Hey, I have to call work and let them know I am not gonna be there today.", John got up from his chair.

Mary smiled at him.

It was nice seeing them interact with each other.

I was bewildered. Here I am, in the past, probably given a chance to alter the course of event, as no one has obliterated me yet. I know that I should act faster if I have to save them, or if I want to save them. And there lies the problem. Do I want to save them?

While I am facing an inner struggle and praying to God to help me out, I see a kid running towards Mary. I freeze up. It is Dean Winchester.

I literally stop breathing for a moment.

It is my dad.

AN: Let me know your thoughts on this... and More of it coming soon! Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Back to second person POV and some more talking...

_~~James Novak~~_

_It is my dad. And he is short. And cute. _

James tried to remember the last time he had seen Dean Winchester. It was in a photograph that he found in his attic. The Dean Winchester in that picture looked strong, but tortured. He was unable to reconcile the fact that this cute kid would grow up to be on the Heaven and Hell's most wanted list. The memories and emotions from the past resurfaced. He struggled to control his feelings and his doubts. It would serve no purpose as these people were far more clueless about the entire scenario.

Once John comes back to kitchen, James informs them that he needs to talk to both of them.

Mary asks Dean to go up to his room to finish up some drawing. Dean is not happy about not being included in the "grown-up" discussion, but he leaves.

"That demon who came in last night is not going to stop because of one exorcism. This plan of theirs has been in place for a long time and a thing as small as exorcism is not going to stop them."

John looks confused, "What do you mean by plan?"

James takes a deep breath and explains it to them, "Look, what I am going to say now will sound crazy. But you people need know what is going on." He looks at them before continuing.

"The demons wanted to feed your son his blood", the Winchesters look extremely sick by this statement, "Why?", Mary asks.

"They want to free their leader, the Devil or Lucifer. And yes he does exist. Technically speaking, Lucifer is an angel, a fallen one though, and just the way demons need a host to walk the earth the angels need human hosts as well. But unlike demons, a powerful angel cannot just take any human as a host. They need humans with specific bloodlines, that is the reason why the demons need Sam." He waits for them to grasp this information.

"What... what about angels? Why don't they help us out? If Lucifer exists, the other angels also exist, right?", Mary asks him.

"Yes they do, but most of them will not help you out."

"Why?"

"Because they want this as much as the demons want Lucifer on earth."

"What?!"

"The angels want a paradise, and for that they need an apocalypse. For the apocalypse to happen, they need a fight between Michael and Lucifer, who are brothers. Sam is Lucifer's vessel and your other son, Dean is Michael's vessel."

"You do realize this sounds insane. How do you know all of this anyway?", John asks him.

"Ah... well... this is where it is going to sound crazy." James says sheepishly.

John raises an eyebrow.

"I am from the future, and the time when I come from, most of these things have already happened."

"Most of these things?"

"Originally, that demon was not exorcised by me, and the whole thing in completely different direction.", he looks at both of them, they seem to accept his explanation, at least John seems to.

"You believe him!?", Mary asks John

"What reason does he have to lie to us. Moreover, he helped us out.", John explains it to his wife.

She turns to James, "Okay, say I believe that you are from the future, how did you get here? Why are you helping us out?"

"I have no idea how I came here. I was on a hunt, my first hunt, which literally blew up and once I got up, I was here. I didn't know that yesterday was November 2nd, 1983, I just helped you people out because I am a hunter and this is what I have been trained to do. I don't know how to go back, or how long am I gonna be here. But as long as I am here I will try to help you guys."

There is absolute silence for a while.

"So what are we going to do?", John asks.

"We need help. And you both will need to get back to hunting."

Mary looked hesitant for some reason. He looks at her questioningly.

"All this time, I have been trying to keep my family away from hunting. I just wanted them to have a normal life." She looks so disheartened by this.

"That normal life that you wanted, your sons never get it. No matter what you do, they will be pulled into this life. And without you in it their lives are going to be much worse. I have read about your family and though lot of people respect the Winchesters for what they did, no one would willingly take their place. At least with you here this time, your sons can have a one part of normalcy that they never had."

John reassuringly pats her hand and then looks up at James, "You said we need help?"

"Yes, well, this is a war, and we need allies!"


End file.
